A fluid sample may be received in an optically transparent cuvette and may be examined by radiating it using measurement radiating in an optical manner.
CN 101424616 discloses a device for keeping the temperature of a material constant which is optically examined. The device comprises an elastical clamp mechanism and two tubes, wherein a cross-section of each tube has a meniscus shape or an U-shape. A temperature measurement or temperature regulation is, however, not possible with sufficient accuracy.
There may be a need for a cuvette and for an optical measurement apparatus, wherein the above-mentioned problems are at least partially overcome. In particular, there may be a need for a cuvette and an optical measurement arrangement, which allow an accurate temperature measurement and/or a temperature regulation of a sample received within the cuvette during an optical measurement.